Meant To Be
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Those glances and smiles sent towards the other had to mean something. Finally he acted on his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

-A/N: This is a Stephen/Abby shipper fan fic. Takes place in the first season of the show.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephen pulled Abby out of the murky water and away from the creature that had pulled her in. It had been close but with a little good fortune, he had freed her before it could drown the tiny fair-haired member of their team.

They rested on the bank, as the security team fired driving the creature back towards the portal and through it. Cutter was occupied trying to find Claudia who had just appeared not far from where they were. It was just the two of them, her shirt and pants were glued to her, and she was plainly tired, as the creature had taken her with him for miles until they caught up to it. Looking into her eyes, he thought how attractive she was.

He leaned towards her and she moved his way her lips separated as they met in a kiss. At first, it was light but turned into a deeper one as she put her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer. He wasn't going to keep his aloofness any longer. He wanted to be with her, see if they had a chance at something exceptional. He pulled away unwillingly when he heard someone calling them. He turned and saw Cutter standing there, a smile on his face. Slowly, Stephen released her.

----------------------------------------------------------------Two Months later-----------------------------------------------

Conner sat observing the two couples. He had started seeing a likeable girl that Stephen had introduced to him. He had given up on Abby, as it appeared; she had chosen Stephen over him. He couldn't figure out why either.

Cutter was at a table speaking to Claudia, and they appeared to be happy. In fact, he couldn't remember the Professor being happier than he was now. Claudia had started wearing softer colors, and fabrics. No doubt due to her lover- Cutter.

Stephen who had been a bit reserved was now sociable and laughed more. He and Stephen had done some stuff with each other outside work, like watching sports or just going out for a drink. It was apparent that the older man was serious about Abby. He passed over other girls, and seemed besotted by the tiny blond. He had come to be a fixture at the flat, often staying over, or they were at his place. Abby was so blatant about her feelings toward Stephen that a blind man could see it.

At least he wasn't alone now. Therefore, he could accept it. He and Abby just wasn't meant to be. He went to get a snack out of the office kitchen leaving the couples behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------SA-------------------------------------------------------------

They sat at the table drinking cups of tea and nibbling on biscuits that Claudia had brought in. It was two in the afternoon, and it had been a busy day. Nothing unusual for them, just exhausting.

"Abby, how about we go to that new movie tonight that you wanted to see?" He was holding her hand over the same tabletop, his thumb caressing the back of her hand. He liked the feel of her skin and the connection.

"Okay, then a quiet evening at home." She nudged his knee under the table and saw his lips turn up slightly.

"Sounds good to me. Yours or mine?"

"Yours is more private. Besides I like your waterbed."

"So do I, now." He whispered softly. "You look tired, are you sure you want to go out? We could just stay in and just cuddle."

Abby yawned and smiled. "You are so lovable."

"I know. When we get to my place, I'll give you a massage."

"Ooh, I would love that. You have magic hands."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-------------------------------------------------------SA-----------------------------------------------

Later back at Stephens they were on the sofa sitting watching TV. Stephen had ordered dinner in, and they had eaten in front of the TV. He had given her a tee-shirt to wear, and he found her wearing it very distracting. She curled into his side her arms around him. He could smell her perfume from her hair.

Abbey couldn't stop herself when she turned and moved herself until she was sitting on his lap facing him. Stephen put his hands on her waist. One small hand came up touching his cheek that had some stubble that tickled her hand. She leaned in slowly and her lips touched his, and moved against his, her tongue seeking entrance as her fingers found their way to the buttons on his shirt and began to slowly unbutton them,

Stephen moved his hands up her waist and under her shirt feeling her warm skin against his fingers. He deepened the kiss as he felt the warmth between them grow. Abby had opened his shirt and was touching his chest He pulled his tee-shirt off her head and found she had nothing on underneath, he couldn't take it anymore. Standing up while still holding her. He walked into the bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------SA------------------------------------------------

Later Abby lays curled up to Stephen as he lay there watching her. She smiled at him and kissed his chin then laid her head on his chest. She was content, nothing else at that moment mattered beyond this moment. Stephen pulled the cover over them, so they were warm and closed his eyes. Just as sleep claimed him, his cell rang, and he reached over to his nightstand for it. Pulling it to his face, he glanced at the phone. It was Cutter.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry to wake you Stephen, but we have an anomaly that we need to deal with. Nothing has come out yet, but it could.

"Where precisely are you?" he listens, "Okay, we can be there in 15 minutes. See you then." He closes the phone and sees Abby looking at him. She gave him a quick cuddle, rolled to her side of the bed, got up, and started dressing. He threw the cover back and did the same.---------------

Stephen pulled up beside Cutter's SUV and turned off the ignition as the older man turned towards him. "About time, Stephen. We haven't much time; Conner says the readings show we are fixing to have visitors."

Stephen and Abby got out of the car and moved over to join Cutter. "Hello Abby, you might want to get a gun." Stephen was already in the gun case taking out a rifle and preparing it. Cutter looked over at Conner, "you might want to back up from there, just in case."

Conner turned to his boss and nodded then backed up and fell just as the portal opened up. Six bird like creatures with teeth ran out. Archaeopteryx. They were carnivores and headed straight for Conner flapping their wings and making noises similar to a chicken.

He tried to back up, clambering backwards as he saw them. Abby raised the dart gun and fired, taking down one of them, and she started to reload. Stephen fired taking down one and quickly reloaded as Cutter waved his arms and shouted at the birds that turned towards him.

Ryan and his men had been watching, and eventually acted taking out the last three after Stephen took out his second one. Conner sat there looking at the bird that lay on his chest…its beak bloody showing teeth that had been ready to chew on him. He quickly got to his feet and moved over to his companions.

Cutter picked up one of the birds, and took it back to his vehicle and placed it in a metal animal container. The other one he thrust back into the portal. Then picked up one of the dead ones, carried and placed it on a towel in the back. The portal closed and Cutter was eager to dissect the dead one.

"Come on, I want to check this out. Anyone want to help?" He moved around to the driver's seat and got in; Conner sprang in next to him.

"We'll meet you there, Nick."

"Okay Stephen. I'll save you a scalpel."


	2. Chapter 2

----------------------------A/N: Don't like it? Okayyy thennnnnnnn------------------------

It was the second day that the anomaly had been open and still letting out various animals that hungered to eat Conner or Stephen. The skies were overcast jettisoning deluges of rain making a soupy mess of the ground and making the team miserable. Sitting around or taking a few moments for a warming cup of tea did not help much anymore as the cold dankness had invaded bones and Conner was sniffing and wiping his nose. Captain Ryan stood around seemingly not to notice that it was not a sunny day, his men were diligent and ready for anything.

Under the tarp that hung between two firs a small camp stove held two kettles one with tea and the other with chicken soup. There was a small metal table with cups, and Spam sandwiches for anyone hungry. Abby stood there looking out at the rain listening to the rapping on the tarp and leaves and wished her feet were dry. Her hands wrapped around the cup warming her fingers.

She was rattled and dropped her cup when a hand came down on her shoulder. Turning she saw Stephen standing immobile there, his flat hair dripping rain as was his long lashes. "Sorry, didn't intend to scare you. Is the tea good?" He asked as he picked up two cups.

"Might want to try the soup, it's not bad. I've had way too many cups of tea today. How long do you think that thing will open?"

Stephen poured himself and her some soup and handed her one. Then straightened and took a sip of the hot brew and smiled. "It isn't too bad. Military powdered soup I think. I don't understand this rift, hope it closes soon. We've had all classifications of birds, some breed of pig and whatever bug that was."

"How's that bite?"

Stephen looked at the bandage on his hand for a moment. "I think it's fine. I just don't understand why they want to always bite me."

A smile lit the blonds face as she stood on tiptoes and over and nipped his chin. "I do."

Stephen pulled her close with one arm, careful to keep his cup away from her. "When we get out of here I'm going to take you out to dinner."

"I might let you or maybe I will just spend the evening at your place cuddled up in front of that fireplace of yours enjoying the warmth and dryness."

"What about me?"

"You can share too, if you have some marshmellows."

"I hate to break this up, but we have something coming through." Both turned to see Ryan smiling as he spit out water, turned and left smiling. Both put down their cups and moved out into the rain.

A large sleek animal came out turning it's neck looking around. Ryan's men waited as they backed up. Cutter studied it for a moment then motioned to the team. Stephen stepped closer to Cutter who smiled at the beast.

"Pretty, isn't it Stephen?"

"If you say so. It should be in the water not on land."

"Perhaps it likes both. Here it comes, get ready."

The beast ran at them, bellowing as it scooped up Stephen before he could move, and Cutter stood there before yelling at it. It lifted it's head up and swallowed the man whole as Ryan aimed at the head and fired off three quick shots.

"NO!" Yelled Abby as she ran forward, Conner catching her around the waist. Cutter picked up a stick hitting it on the leg.

"Don't let it get back through! Stop it!"

Ryan's special forces men moved in front of the anomaly and aimed at the beast.

Abby was blinded by her tears that mingled with the rain. Stephen was gone. Conner hugged her close, tears glistening in his own.

Cutter was beating the animal with the large stick, screaming at it.


End file.
